Tempest
by Eres
Summary: Luc and Sasarai had gotten close with one another, but what if Yuber does something to Sasarai that makes Luc snap and fall to the blonde's dirty scheme? LucSasarai
1. Chapter 1

In this fic, its Sasarai who's more of the Uke, gomen! Yes, Yaoi is implied but not much in this chapter, rating might go up in the next few chapters. But for now I really hope you'll like it. Read and review! ^_^  
  
Sorry if it's a bit OOC.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Fated Encounters  
  
Luc's own POV  
  
I have no memories of my childhood except the fact that one of the most powerful clairvoyants in the whole of Harmonia, Leknaat herself, raised and took care of me.  
  
Certainly with a strict master as herself, I was bound to become the most influential mage there is; frankly speaking I already was---  
  
Bestowed by the power of the true wind rune, I was beyond even those so- called "respected elders" who in other words are a bunch of slack offs. Perhaps I may actually even have a chance to exceed my very own master.  
  
"Luc" she summoned me through telepathy, her voice soft and melancholic as ever. At first I didn't answer, thinking she would order me to do those irksome chores again when I'd rather be training, and learning more magic as well as obliging attacks...something useful and challenging foremost.  
  
"Luc!" she called out once again, soft but this time firm, something inside had told me that if I didn't reply I'd be in an awfully big trouble.  
  
"What do you want now?" I said coldly. I really never paid much respect to my mentors including Leknaat. After all why should I? We're all humans, equal and the same, aren't we not?  
  
"Luc! I have a guest for you to meet, meet us in the foyer immediately!"  
  
"Guest? Sorry but I have no time for entertaining. I have much better things to do than waste my time on your pathetic legions!" I replied, stubbornly  
  
"Are you sure? Certainly you might find him rather interesting!" she replied  
  
"Him? I have no interest in men so just leave me alone! Besides I told you I have better things to do!!"  
  
"...Suit yourself...by the way, his name is Sasarai..."  
  
As if I even care....  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I went to the library late that night, I was banned from learning further enhanced magic since my mentors say that I'm way beyond my limits, and it was too dangerous for me to exceed my restrictions.  
  
If those fools won't teach me, I'll do some learning myself. How? Well, there are some ancient books and scrolls stocked within the restricted areas of the library; you know those with prohibited magic.  
  
Leknaat never did allow me to go in there. "Its too dangerous for a novice such as yourself to handle these kinds of arts" she would say or rather "Be patient young neophyte, your time will soon come..." Hn, I'm not a kid anymore, and I can take care of myself with or without anyone's aid.  
  
As I approached the isolated room, I was certain that it would have been empty, it was after all already past midnight but there, I saw a silhouette of a person? A Man? A Woman? Can't really determine. Well whoever or whatever it is it hasn't noticed me yet or has it?  
  
A spy perhaps? A robber? Well whatever his/her motive was, I'll enjoy playing with my newfound dummy first. This was my first time to use magic, on live bait; but no one would most probably blame me for killing this culprit, instead they'll most likely praise me for saving their belongings.  
  
I sneaked behind the stranger, quietly. S/he doesn't seem to notice....  
  
As I was only few inches away, the outsider made a surprising retort, which I hadn't really expected. With a single wave of his hand, the ground suddenly shook, causing me to be a bit off balance. Magic? So this person isn't an outsider, same motives as myself perhaps. Well whatever the feedbacks were, I was thrilled to take this stranger on. He was stronger than any of my other opponents, stronger than me? That's what I want to find out.  
  
"Sneaky little weasel, aren't we" the voice said, it was soft but fucking seductive, but I assumed that it belong to a males.  
  
I grin, certainly I have never been this excited in a battle before, nor have I ever been mocked and called a weasel but I was obviously enjoying myself---too much that I didn't even resent his ridicules.  
  
I rush to him with great agility and speed as I grasped his wrist, then pinning him to the wall, my free hand drawing a knife from my jade colored garb. I aimed the sharp object at his throat, a representation that I have won in battle.  
  
But he only grinned, somewhat mocking "Really? Then why don't you look behind you boy?" he said as I automatically glanced back to see a beast standing before me, it attacked and all I can do was evade but not for long as I felt its sharp fangs bury deep into the flesh of my left arm as it started to bleed like hell, I took the dagger and buried it into the creatures head. The beast cringed as it took the knife by it hind claws and threw to the ground, my only weapon lost within the pile of rubble.  
  
"Damn stupid creature!!" I cursed as I then realized my real opponent in the side corner, mumbling some sort of ritual. My eyes widened. I was now certain that the man was the one controlling the beast all along. Playing with me, like a puppet, well not for long--  
  
Despite my injured arm, I jumped through the air, after parrying one of the creature's attacks  
  
"True Wind Rune!!!" I shout out as a strong gust of wind blew, the man loosing his concentration, shielding himself from the momentary gale.  
  
"The wielder of the true wind rune----he must be??" the stranger murmured, backing a little  
  
"Who are you!?" I finally spoke up, pacing away as well.  
  
"Sasarai" was the blunt reply as I stared intently at him. He was- attractive---what the fuck am I talking about?!!  
  
"Shall we continue, boy?" he said, smiling  
  
"Stop calling me boy! My name is Luc" I exclaimed, rather annoyed "Besides I'm no younger than you are!" I continued on as he only chuckled.  
  
I once again rushed towards the brunette having the first move. He easily evaded my physical attacks as I did the same with his.  
  
"Now we'll see who's a better sorcerer! He smirked, parrying one of my assaults  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"True Earth Rune! Fenrir!!!" he exclaimed as a wolf like creature appeared out of now where  
  
"Cheater!" I exclaim as the giant animal lunged for me. It was aiming for my already wounded arm. My weakness.  
  
"Wielder of the true wind rune, your not as strong as Lady Leknaat had proposed you'd be!" he said, "You can't even summon---"  
  
"Hn, at least I fight for myself, not make this things be the ones to attain victory for me!" I exclaim, "Besides, I don't need such summoning- whatever you call it to defeat the likes of you, Sasarai!" I continued as I see him grimace... beautiful  
  
"We'll see about that, Fenrir!!" Sasarai ordered the wolf like creature to attack as I on the other hand leaped through the air "Shining Wind!!" I exclaimed as a strong tempest blew. The force of wind was so strong and so sharp that all that passed its way were minced to shreds. Books, papers and even the wooden tables of the room, were destroyed.  
  
Sasarai seemed to have shielded himself by making a barrier. But due to his usage of such powerful sorcery, so much of his energy was lost that his summon had disappeared as well. He was breathless, and surely I was too. I had never used such powerful magic in my entire life. I never had too, till now.  
  
My question earlier was never answered, who was stronger, no one really knew as we both fell unconscious in the pile of rubble.  
  
Sasarai, a name worth remembering... A face worth seeing...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: How was it? Please read and review! Please also try reading my "Bound to be" fic too. ^_^ I'll be updating the next chapter of it soon...hopefully.  
Ehehehe. I haven't finished my other fics and here I am doing another one...this is one reason why I don't get to finish anything. sweatdrop 


	2. Chapter 2

Wai! After so long, chapter 2 is finally posted! Thanks so much for my reviewers especially too Firefly of death (Sylvia). Hope you'll like this chapter too.  
  
Be warned that there are lots of cursing in this chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Consequences  
  
LUC'S POV  
  
Oh shoot my body hurts like hell! What happened? Oh yah! I had a battle with that earth mage. What was his name again? That's right Sasarai, how can I forget someone like him-someone so beautiful-someone so seductive- someone so damn arrogant!  
  
Shit! I can't believe that I'm being attracted to that slut!!!  
  
I open my eyes groggily to find myself taken to my own room. It wasn't long till I realized eyes intently gawking at me-giggles echoing throughout my head...what the!?  
  
"So you're finally awake, Luc" the tranquil voice of the seer said as it took me be surprise. As you all know Leknaat was blind but she had this thing for seeing without having to use her eyes-don't ask  
  
"Hey Luc! Didn't know you had a thing for beautiful men!" another female said  
  
"(huh!? What are they saying? Why are they staring at me as if I was bare or something?)" I thought as I glared at the 2 shapely figures "(women can be so unpredictable at times)" I thought.  
  
"Estella it isn't what you think it is" Leknaat started "They were badly injured so-"  
  
"Ohohoho! No need to explain. I do think they look good together!" the pink haired woman replied, laughing.  
  
"(...? Look good with what? What's the pink haired wench talking about?)" I wondered, as I demanded an apparent explanation.  
  
I tried to sit up, only to find myself being pushed back by a heavy weight lying on my arm. I glanced at the "thing" that was keeping me-Ho-holy shit! Sa-Sasarai! I practically cursed out unable to hold myself. My blood quickly rising to my cheeks, and I could sense my heart pound twice as fast as the normal beating.  
  
There, lying sound asleep in my arm was the beautiful young boy. H was nuzzled in my bare chest making our bodies have contact. Wait! Did I just say bear?! Oh God! I was nude and here I was sleeping in one bed with this sexy slut who was also unclothed! Sexy!? Now where did that come from?!  
  
I was greatly panicking as Sasarai's warm breath tickled my pale skin. His cold hands caressed within my torso and I could feel his legs draped over to my own under he silken cover.  
  
Without thinking twice I suddenly pushed away from him. I didn't care whether he woke up, I didn't care what the seer and the pink haired hag would say as long as I got away from him-It was very uncomfortable mind you.  
  
"(I am a man-a woman-I go for women--not another man!" I scolded myself for thinking something green between Sasarai and I...God I need to shake this yaoish stuff out of my head!  
  
Okay so pushing away may not have been the brightest idea yet, being in the side of the bed and all but I did anyways making me fall off. The only cover I had slipping off my body, exposing my nakedness. Not that I had something to be ashamed off.  
  
It was a good thing though that Leknaat was blind and Estella...Gods I didn't want to know!  
  
"Luc, what are you doing?" a melancholic voice asked as I realized it was Sasarai's. I crawled back to the bed, wrapping the blanket along myself  
  
"None-of-your-business-!" I mumbled turning away from his gaze. He grinned and I thought I heard him say-  
  
"Ne, you have a gorgeous body you know that?"  
  
Did he really say that or was I daydreaming?  
  
"Sasa-kun!" Estella called the brunette  
  
"Yes mistress?"  
  
"Why call her mistress?" I barked, "She's just an irking old hag who has bad taste in clothes!" I continued softening my voice  
  
"I heard that!" she snarled, giving me her usual death glare as Sasarai laughed at my humor (hmph. I actually meant what I said about the hag!)  
  
"Estella, might we not leave them for the time being? They do need some time to be decent" the seer interrupted  
  
"Well, I suppose though I'm pretty worried 'bout our young bis-I mean novice. Your apprentice isn't as innocent as he look!"  
  
"Hey!!! What do you mean by that!?" I exclaimed, a blush creeping to my cheeks.  
  
"Luc, after you dress please see us in the court.....your punishment for you impudent act last night shall be then given judgment!" Leknaat said  
  
"(.....damn, this is the 3rd time I'm being punished this week)"  
  
"Aww!! Poor Luc!" Estella said ironically  
  
"If you don't get out! I'm going to use my rune on you!" I threatened eyeing at her maliciously.  
  
"Luc enough of your foolishness!" the seer scolded as Estella stuck out her tongue at me as they left the room.  
  
"Hn, Good riddance!" I cried out shaking my head in frustration. Might as well get it over with-  
  
As I stood up the bed, wrapping the mantle over my waist, that slut, Sasarai pulled it  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!?" I cursed  
  
"No way you're taking the blanket and leaving me here, naked." He replied "If you haven't notice yet Mr-know-it-all, we're only sharing one blanket, enough to cover us both  
  
"I glared at him sharply "As-if-I-care!" I sneered. I was already having a bad mood and this guy's making it worst!  
  
He returned the glare and grinned innocently at me like some sort of kid, somewhat catching my attention "If you leave me here I'll tell everyone that you have sex with me" he finally said making me choke, as I felt my blood rise to my cheeks again.  
  
"You what!?" I asked scornfully  
  
"I said-- (^_^ Luc is so gullible, I'll enjoy playing with him)"  
  
"I know what you said bu-bu-but-"I mumbled not knowing what else to say  
  
"I was only kidding" Sasarai bursted out laughing, "I see you're not very comfortable with the word sex?"  
  
"Wh-why should I!? Hmph, and Estella says I'm not innocent" I replied, pouting a bit  
  
"Haha, Luc don't be mad, hahaha I'm really sorry!"  
  
"(You expect me to believe that?)" I thought, raising a brow.  
  
He then extended his hand out to me "No hard feelings?" he asked a bit seriously this time  
  
I cuffed his palm instead of shaking it and said out coldly "Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with a sexy slut as yourself!" (What was with me and the word sexy!? I hope he missed that)  
  
I didn't wait for him to react as I dragged him along with me. As we reached the closet I pulled out whatever clothes I had. I threw Sasarai a pair of pants and a tight black shirt and as for myself I gathered my usual green outfit.  
  
"Um...are you sure I can wear this?" Sasarai asked  
  
"Its better than having to walk around wearing nothing!" I replied in a matter of fact.  
  
He smiled innocently "Thanks, Luc!"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
As soon as we finished dressing up, Sasarai and I decided to go together to the court. He wasn't at all familiar with the Harmonian grounds, or as he said he was.  
  
As we got to the square, we respectfully bowed down to the seer who was sitting in a high chair, Estella being at her side.  
  
"Luc I'm very disappointed with you! Do not you learn?" she scolded, as I stayed silent  
  
"You've destroyed important documents in the library to mention, you destroying the edifice itself. You disobeyed me, by having to go in the restricted area and you almost had Sasarai and yourself killed!" she continued with a monotonous voice  
  
"Lady Leknaat-" Sasarai tried to protest as the clairvoyant only shook her head  
  
"Luc I am banning you from using your true wind rune...you are then dismissed"  
  
"but--!" I argued, this was the first time this had happened. My punishments for disobedience were usually chores but why now?  
  
"Luc, you heard what I said. Till then please stay out of trouble" she said again.  
  
At that time I couldn't do anything but grit my teeth and clench my hand into fists as I took off, Sasarai gazing at me piteously.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Must you do that, Lady Leknaat?" Sasarai asked  
  
"Luc must learn. He's being spoiled enough" Estella interrupted  
  
"Then if you must, I would want you to proscribe me from my rune as well?"  
  
"Huh? What are you saying Sasa-kun?"  
  
"Young bishop are sure?" Leknaat asked the boy  
  
Sasarai nodded "I was appointed to become the new bishop of Harmonia, as Hikusaku's successor but-I want to be treated as equal from everyone else and I think it was partially my fault that the manuscripts were destroyed"  
  
"...very well... Hikusaku would be very pleased"  
  
"Um one more thing can you not mention anything to Luc" the brunette asked, scratching his head ruefully.  
  
"Having fun with the "tempest"?" Estella grinned as Sasarai nodded.  
  
"A rival if that's what you call it!"  
  
The seer smiled "Then I wish you luck, my apprentice is stubborn as well as very insubordinate "  
  
"That's right! Luc also has a sharp mouth! He can be very offending at times so you might as well get used to it if you're sticking with him!" Estella added  
  
Sasarai grinned, "(Offending? Hn, I might actually get used to be calling a "sexy slut")"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Is that how you spell that guys name? I hope I got this correct! Luc was taken care of by Leknaat while Sasi was taken care of by Hikusaku? Sorry I'm kinda confused so it kinda like my own storyline. Hope you guys like it! Pleeeeaaase review!!!  
  
Sorry I promise to make the other chapters better! 


	3. Chapter 3

sweatdrop I guess I won't be doing this fic according to the storyline of Suikoden! Sorry! But anyways I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Luc's POV  
  
I walked pass the corridors, giving my usual death glare to those who passed by. Obviously, still in a bad mood for loosing my rune and somewhat; somehow I wanted to be alone. I wanted to get away from this shabby place at the most.  
  
"Luc!" a familiar voice cried out, not that I cared or anything so I simply walked on. "L-U-C" the voice called out again, Gods it was frustrating.  
  
"Wha---ack!!" I was about to shout at the person as I turned my head to him but then as I did so, I suddenly found myself face to face with HIM. And when I meant face to face, I meant in the flesh, in a way that our faces were only millimeters away. He was grinning widely, wa-was he going to d-do something to me? Argh! Damn this idiot, Sasarai!  
  
I was beet red when I noticed; though I didn't even dare to move an inch, my body didn't let me, even though my mind was screaming to do so. "Luc, you've been really naughty." Sasarai murmured in a rather seductive way and I hated it!  
  
I shook off the dirty thoughts in my head, suddenly pacing away from Sasarai. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, aggravated  
  
"Hm, looking for you?" he replied calmly  
  
"And why would you be looking for me? I asked sarcastically  
  
"No important reason."  
  
"If that's the case, go away! You're bothering me!"  
  
"Aww, come on Luc, don't be so cold" Sasarai replied  
  
"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, walking on ahead and ignoring him. Cold? That's right I am cold...cold and emotionless.  
  
" Hey Luc are you doing anything today?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great then-"  
  
"No! Like I said I don't want anything to do with---" I cut him off only do be taken advantage  
  
"A sexy slut like myself" he finished as I blushed, deep crimson. "Luc, did you know how cute you are when you blush?" he continued on.  
  
"Shut up!" I sneered, hoarsely. Sasarai chuckled as he raised a piece of paper to my face  
  
"Actually Estella wanted you to do some errands for her and of course I'm tagging along"  
  
I glared at him for a while "First off, I have no intention on doing any favors for that old widow, next if ever I am going why the hell would I let a dog tag along!" I exclaimed as he pouted.  
  
"So I'm a dog now!" he said, though his smile remained "I don't mind as long as I get to follow you around, like my master. And as my master, you can freely do anything to me" he mewled in my ear as seductively as he can, making me blush yet again.  
  
"(That hit the nerve)" Sasarai though, rather proud of himself  
  
"I'll kill you if you do that again!" I exclaimed  
  
"Do what again, Luc?"  
  
"One more flirt and you're dead!" I replied, as he only smiled, not taking this whole thing seriously.  
  
"Maybe! First we better go to town to finish off lady Estella's chores"  
  
"Wha!? No way!" I protested  
  
"Come on Luc, think of it as a date!"  
  
"(Its even worst! Dammit! If I had my rune, I could have killed this guy long before)" I thought to myself as Sasarai dragged me along with him, I must admit the slut had this thing on making me trail after him...attraction?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Lets see, um... Kaleria has the most provisions, so why don't we head there, what do you think Luc?"  
  
I snorted as I stayed in one corner, cross-armed. I waited for him to tell me our destination so I can teleport, to speed things up.  
  
"God, Luc you're no help"  
  
"I didn't want to come in the first place" I countered, "Will you hurry up!"  
  
"The town of Kaleria then. We could go to the tavern afterwards" he smirked  
  
"Quit it!" I exclaimed, giving meaning to what he just said.  
  
"You're so gullible, you know that?" he replied "Oh and can we teleport to the mountain pass instead of the town"  
  
"Why? It's a waste of time"  
  
"Well, you know that monster that protects the chest on top of the mountain right. Well, they say, there's a pale gate rune there" the brunette explained "And as you know that rune is very rare, even for us in Harmonia" he added  
  
"Fine" I finally gave in as we then teleported to the mountain pass. Though teleportation wasn't really my type of spell, it came handy a lot of times.  
  
The road ahead was rather steep and rough, as I took the lead, Sasarai following right behind me. I can tell he was nervous on climbing as he held a tight grip on my garments "What's the matter, little Sasi" I teased "Scared? You're not as tough as I thought you were" I continued, taking advantage of his weakness.  
  
"Lu-Luc" he cried out, as I could tell he had a fear for heights.  
  
I shook my head as I offered him a hand, which I rarely do. He took it gratefully as I then guided him along the road. Near the waterfalls, Sasarai begged me if we could loosen up a bit. I simply nodded, as I sat within a corner. Unexpectedly, Sasarai sat beside me, nuzzling my neck as he purred.  
  
"What may I ask are you doing?" I asked pretending to be calm though my heart was pounding wild. I didn't get an answer from him. I glanced at the brunette as I then noticed my companion sound asleep in my shoulder....he looked so innocent, so beautiful  
  
"Do I look like a pillow?" I shook my head but this time I didn't push him away, rather snuggled closer to him as I held him by the waist falling to a siesta myself.  
  
Sasarai's POV (Hehehe, for the first time, don't you simply want to know what's in Sasi's mind?)  
  
I awoke after 30 minutes or so, it had been the shortest catnap I've taken and yet the most satisfying ever yet and I could see just why as I glanced at the sleeping figure of Luc. He looked so adorable, so peaceful. I wanted him...too bad he didn't feel the same way. To mention he keeps on pushing me further, can't he just open up, sheez!  
  
I had to look up since he had my hip locked in his grip. I really didn't want to wake him up just yet, its like I wanted to stare at him like that forever.  
  
Well, my fantasy ended anyways as he opened an eye lazily. I simply smiled at him. "You might consider letting my hip go now, sleepyhead" I said calmly, catching the other boy's attention as he quickly withdrew his hands, and facing back.  
  
"hmm?" I mumbled  
  
"Not one word Sasarai or you die!" he exclaimed, beet red as I laughed.  
  
I stood up and swept the dust from my robe as Luc did the same with his. "Luc, shall we get going" I informed as he only nodded in reply.  
  
By the time we reached the top a gigantic golem awaited. It stood there by the chest as it glared at us evilly. Luc grinned as he took out his rod from his sleeves (A/N: imagine how Yuber does it with his swords)  
  
The creature lunged at us, as both Luc and I jumped high to evade its assault. I admit it was pretty strong but it was somewhat slow, which gave us the advantage. Luc attacked the creature several times, which in it received heavy damage. As for me, I came to be the guinea pig, to lure the monster away from Luc. In other words I was the bait. Everything went well till the rock monster suddenly used fire magic on me, catching me fully of guard.  
  
I was able to block the attack with my arm, but the damage was severe. My arm was burned as it bled like hell. Dammit! How could I been so careless!  
  
The golem aimed a fist at me, preparing for a fatal blow. I shielded myself preparing for the upcoming attack only to be shielded by a body...Luc!  
  
Luc fell to his knees, coughing up blood. His clothes were torn by the great force exerted and blood gushed out from both his upper and lower limbs. The rod he held was also split into 2 despite its metal synthesis.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!?" I exclaimed furiously as I held back tears.  
  
"You aren't as calm now aren't you?" Luc smirked, trying too stand up. "I'll distract it, Use your true rune then" he ordered  
  
"Th-that's impossible! I was banned from using it like you were. Besides you can't even stand straight anymore!" I cried out, frustrated from his feral attempts. If I had only knew that this would happen then I should have never given up my rune.  
  
"....then we'll do it the hard way... Sasarai! Hold onto me!" the boy suddenly exclaimed as the rock creature walked towards us, pacing faster and faster.  
  
"Wha?!" I protested "Gods, Sasarai! Just do it." He ordered as I then obeyed and clung to his neck, my head, resting on his well-toned chest as he held a firm grip on my waist, making me blush.  
  
Luc grinned almost maliciously, "Ready?"  
  
"Fo-for what?" I asked. Whatever he was thinking, I didn't really like the looks f it.  
  
As the creature rushed at us, Luc suddenly jumped off the off the peak with the golem in our trail. I clung to him tighter, almost choking him, Shit! How was I suppose to know that he was gonna jump! I hated heights more than anything and here I am clinging for dear life. Luc held on to the ledge as the monster went straight off falling off the crevice. I could sense Luc, tremble, as he closed his eyes, somewhat bearing pain, his grasp on me loosening by the minute.  
  
"Luc! I'll damn haunt you if you let go!" I demanded  
  
"Sa...sasarai cli-climb up!" Luc replied grumpily as I quickly reached for the ridge, pulling myself up. I was out of breath as I knelt down for a while, trying to regain composure.  
  
"Oh! Shit Sasarai! You wanna lend me a hand!" Luc suddenly cried out as I pulled him towards the edge as well.  
  
"So-Sorry about that" I apologized  
  
"Damn you! You were choking me back there-ack!" Luc resented as he suddenly stopped quickly aiding his ribcage as if inflicted by abrupt pain.  
  
"Lu-Luc?" I cried out, fearfully as I tried to reach out for him but he only swiped my hand away.  
  
"I-I'm fine puff" he assured, getting to his knees. "What are you waiting for, get what you want, so we can go!" he pointed at the chest as I nodded.  
  
I opened the chest to find a bunch of crappy armor, some antidotes and finally the pale gate rune.  
  
"Luc, I got it" I exclaimed, eagerly. He didn't reply and when I looked back, I saw him lying on the ground. I rushed to him as I pulled him to my lap. He still had a pulse that's for sure, but his body had given in, because of his injuries in the previous battle. He had 2 broken ribs, one broken arm and a whole lot of bruises but besides that he seemed to be fine, he's a lot tougher that I've expected.  
  
I shook my head and smiled "Thanks, Luc" I whispered as I placed his arm on my shoulder, to be able to support him. "Guess Lady Estella, will have to wait" as I then teleported back to Holy Harmonia.  
  
End of Chapter 3:  
  
Pleeeaaase read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tempest  
  
Chapter 4: Rivalry  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar surrounding: I guess I was taken back to my shabby room, back to Holy Harmonia...  
  
I struggled to get up though my body was still hurting pretty badly, especially along the chestal part where in I took heavy damage protecting Sasarai. Now that I see to it, why did I protect him? I mean, it wasn't really my nature to be so soft and kind especially for the likes of him....  
  
Speaking of the Devil-  
  
"Glad you're finally awake Luc" Sasarai's ever so genki voice echoed through my head as he entered my room. He was carrying some medicine, some bandages and a knife. A knife?! What the hell is that for?" Anyhow I suspected that he was the one who carried me back here, and was the one constantly aiding me.  
  
I looked away from him "Aren't you suppose to be treating your own injuries?" I said referring to his burnt arm, the fucking reason why I also got battered.  
  
"Hn? And when did you start caring for me?" Sasarai replied, grinning widely.  
  
"In your dreams!" I snapped as I lied back in bed, wrapping the blanket towards myself to keep me warm.  
  
"Actually, I think its really nice of you to be so concerned about me" Sasarai mumbled as he placed his stuff in the side table then bending over and abruptly pulling the cloth away from me.  
  
"Shit! Sasarai! What the fuck are you--!?" I exclaimed angrily as I jolted up in bed giving him my usual death glare. I was only with my pants back then and even if you'd say that we were both male it was quiet embarrassing especially when the other looks so damn womanly.  
  
"Aww, little Luc's gotten all shy now" that annoying slut teased "Come on Luc, I need to clean your wounds. Besides its not as if it's the first time I've seen you "almost" naked" he laughed  
  
"(You need to clean my wounds or you WANT too?)" I thought suspiciously, as I looked away from him, regaining my composure. Well I guess there's no harm done on making him tend to me...or was there?  
  
Sasarai smiled as I finally approved of his nurture "Luc, lie on your belly" Sasarai ordered out of the blue  
  
"Wha!? No-No way!" I protested turning red in color. He was definitely toying with me and was having fun on doing so.  
  
"Come on Luc, please?" He pouted as I swallowed hard but hesitantly, I obeyed. He smiled and carefully took out my old bandages, then added some creamy medicine. Gods! it smelled horrible! But that was soon forgotten as he spread it all over my back, massaging it ever so lightly making me moan in leisure. Ack! Wrong move!  
  
Sasarai grinned maliciously as he rubbed harder, his hands now traveling along my sides as it forced its way through my torso. Hey! Isn't he overdoing it a little too much?! But no matter how much I tried to argue, no words came out. I didn't even bother to protest, it seemed as if I was enjoying myself rather. Moments later his hands had moved along my lapel, as he then concentrated with my shoulder blades, rubbing it smoothly. Sasarai then grinned in satisfaction as purring-like sounds unintentionally escaped my lips.  
  
I wasn't really so sure now if I really wanted him to stop or not. Though he was purposely making it hard for me that's for sure. Moments later there was a weak knock on the door, Sasarai halted with his "session", leaving me there dumbfounded as he approached the door. As he did so I simply stared at him... lust glimmering throughout my jade orbs.  
  
"So how's my darling Luc doing?" a female voice said in a rather seductive manner.  
  
"(Darling Luc? What the hell?)" I cursed. I hated being called such feeble pet names.  
  
"Um...he's rather fine, lady Jeanne" I heard Sasarai reply in a grim voice as he walked towards me, and I could sense him suddenly glaring daggers at me. That's an abrupt change of attitude! He then faked a smile as he pretended to gather his things lying in my bed then suddenly smacked me hard in the ass.  
  
"(Wha-What the hell was that for!?)" I exclaimed, soft enough for Jeanne not to hear  
  
"Your girlfriend's here." Was his blunt reply as he walked away.  
  
"(Wha?! Jeanne was much older than me and hell what's up with him?)" I thought as I quickly sat up, taking the discarded blanket and pulling it over me once again. I also notice a glint of metal in the side table and I realized it was Sasarai's knife. Well he didn't use it, thank heavens but I wondered why he had it with him? What ever the reason is I'd be in trouble if Jeanne sees it so I decided to keep it in my drawer for the meantime.  
  
As Sasarai left the room Jeanne suddenly clung to my neck, almost choking me. "Le-let go of me" I muttered as the woman looked at me, teary eyed.  
  
"Oh Luc, I've heard what happened. Are you fine? Anything you need?"  
  
"Um...I'm fine Jeanne! Don't sweat!" I replied trying my best to be polite.  
  
"Are you sure dear?" she asked as I simply nodded. "That's good, oh by the way Luc-" she grinned, giving me a wary glare.  
  
"Estella said that you and Sasarai screwed up the other night. Is that true?" she asked as I almost chocked, turning deep crimson. Damn that old hag! I'll kill her!  
  
"Wha!? O-Of Course not! Damn it how can you think I'd be do-doing such things (I swear that woman will pay for this)"  
  
"Ahahaha. I knew you weren't the type. Sorry for the accusations." The woman replied, scratching her head. "Anyways, dear, I'll be going now! Make sure you rest a little more, so you'll be fully recovered the week after"  
  
"(They're planning to keep me here for another week!?)" I thought and simply nodded in reply as Jeanne left the room. It was bad enough to be seduced by that damn slut, but hell I was being rumored to have screwed with him. That old hag! You'll be in so much trouble once I find you!  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts and approached to the closet. I then took out some casual clothes for me to wear. Certainly I wasn't planning on staying in this room forever, I'd die of boredom! I got dressed to a tight black shirt and my retained pants. I was planning to have a little fresh air and some training for myself this evening and no ones bound to stop me.  
  
As I arrived in the training grounds, I borrowed a sword from one of the guards since my rod was still in pieces. That whole evening I practiced my skills using a straw dummy as my target. It took me several minutes at first to get the hang of it since I wasn't really practical on using a blade but soon enough I managed to handle the weapon.  
  
"You know, if you really want to train then you should get a live bait not some dummy" a familiar voice said from behind. I glanced at my stalker, still out of breath from all the previous practice.  
  
"Strange aren't you supposed to be in bed, and treated by your girlfriend" he continued  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! Jeanne is at least 7-9 years older than me. (And hell, I'm not as flirty as you are) Besides why are you so damn affected by it? Hm, jealous?" I said, partially teasing  
  
The brunette blushed and was silent for a moment "A battle?" he muttered softly, changing the topic.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How would you like a match?"  
  
"With you? Don't bother you'll only lose" I mocked  
  
"If I win you'll let me pet you" he grinned "(In that way I won't be so bothered about lady Jeanne pampering you)"  
  
"What?! I'm not a dog for your information! And I haven't accepted anything yet!" I exclaimed, turning slightly red. What does this slut mean by "petting" me  
  
"Are you scared?" he said, drawing out an equally sharp blade from his sheath  
  
I shook my head "If I win, you'll stay out of my life forever" I said as he nodded in reply and so the battle began...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sasarai lunged at me, with great agility as I jumped through the air to evade his attacks. "Hn, escaping won't do you any good." The brunette said as he rushed towards me as I parried his continuous assaults. I smirked, as a hint of amusement gleamed in my emerald orbs. Sasarai was the only opponent who was actually just as strong and just as fast as I was. But I wasn't gonna loose to him just yet.  
  
As Sasarai rushed at me once again, to attack I suddenly eluded to his side and made a few steps back to go behind him. I then grasped his arm and twisting it to his back, as I held his shoulder with the other. "Give up yet?" I whispered tightening my grip as he flinched due to the momentary pain. If he still resisted then I'll be breaking his arm.  
  
Sasarai grinned; he was just as determined as I was. It wasn't a matter of honor; it was a matter of pride and rivalry.  
  
"Flaming arrow!" Sasarai exclaimed as a raging fire hastily came at me. I jumped back, luckily being missed.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" I exclaimed  
  
"You didn't say anything about using runes! Don't worry I didn't have the pale gate rune attached yet." He replied innocently as I rolled my eyes at him. "Lets continue."  
  
Sasarai had the upper hand since I wasn't equipped with any other rune, except for my true wind rune and teleportation rune. But it didn't matter much since Sasarai took pity and used only physical attacks at me.  
  
By some time later both of us were out of breath, neither one of us wanted to call it quits but both our bodies were equally drained out as we fell to our knees our swords supporting us. "I guess it's a tie" Sasarai said  
  
"Hn, you cheated" was my plain retort as I lay in the grass; it was already sundown when I noticed. I then closed my eyes for a while, resting them a bit and before I knew it Sasarai had gone on top of me, pinning me to the ground, as my legs were straddled with his own "Too bad, I won't be able to pet you today" he grinned seductively.  
  
I raised a brow, it was definitely a good thing that it was getting rather dark and that my face, which was now fully crimson was not so visible. And Gods! I was also thankful that there were no more sentinels standing or wandering around. I don't want to be caught in this position now did I?  
  
"Do you mind?" I scorned as he simply stared at me, if I had know better it was the kind of look that represents hunger and lust. What the hell?!  
  
"Hey! Are you gonna gawk at me forever?" I asked, by now I can feel the entire pressure As he continued to stare at me with those innocent azure orbs of his. Damn flirt!  
  
"Sorry, I guess you're just too cute too resist" he grinned  
  
"...(cu-cute?)" I thought but pretended not to hear "Get off will you, you're not as light as you think you are, you horny bastard!"  
  
"Hey! Mean!" Sasarai pouted as he stood up and yet extended an arm out to me. I stared at it for a moment, smiled and took his offer as we walked back to the citadel.  
  
"By the way..." I mumbled as we sauntered  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Knife...you left it in my room"  
  
"Oh! I was planning to use it on you a while ago" he said mischievously  
  
"Wha!?" I suddenly halted, looking at him in disbelief.  
  
" I was planning to rape you that's what?" he said, forcing himself not to laugh, as I on the other hand had turned pale and red at the same time.  
  
"I was only kidding! Gods Luc, you're so gullible!" he said, laughing "but- "  
  
"But what you perverted slut!?" I exclaimed  
  
"Ah, no-nothing! Keep it for the mean time, I have no use of it...yet" he replied as I eyed him suspiciously, keeping my distance.  
  
Somewhat, I found him dangerous, VERY DANGEROUS  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
How was it? Read and review. Pleeeeaaase! 


	5. Chapter 5

Pendragon bashing in this chapter guys! Don't read any further if you like her! And yes, I am very much aware that this is incest but in this fic Luc and Sasarai are not related in any way.  
  
Destiny: Hahaha! Thanks so much! I made it clear now that this isn't incestne? Do you have any fics? I wanna read em!  
  
Iztayul Tepes: Thanks so much for your reviews! I must say that I am very much inspired with your fics! They're the best yaoi's I've ever read! ^__^  
  
Sylvia: Ne Sylvia! Why don't you post your Child of Gods in Fanfiction? I think its great!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
LUC'S POV  
  
I was awoken by the sound of heavy rain pouring from the outside, sure I had predicted about the weather a while ago because of the murky sky, just didn't expect that it'd be more than just a drizzle  
  
There was a booming sound of the thunder as I slightly cringed. I lazily stood up from my bed and gazed out the window, only to see a sharp lighting form in the dim horizon. Soon afterwards I heard a weak knock in my door.  
  
I glanced at the entrance; wondering who would be bothering me at this time of night as I slowly walked towards the door and opening it, only to see a brunette who was holding a pillow just like a little kid. I raised a brow questioningly but moved aside to let him in.  
  
"What do you want?!" I scorned  
  
"No-nothing, did I bother you?" Sasarai replied, was it just me ore did I hear a hint of nervousness in his voice?  
  
"Isn't it obvious, so what do you want?"  
  
"I-I can't sleep, that's all" he blushed  
  
"So? What do you want me to do about it?" I asked suspiciously  
  
"Can I stay here, I mean just for tonight?"  
  
I arched a brow at him as he gave me his irresistible puppy dogface. I sighed defeated "Fine. But you stay in the couch!" I conditioned  
  
"Haaai!" he exclaimed happily as he sat in the soft cushion as I on the other hand went back to my own bed  
  
"Luc? You're not asleep yet are you?" the brunette questioned, as he sat up.  
  
"Do you expect me to get some sleep when you keep on talking?" I snorted  
  
Again a booming thunder was heard from outside as I glanced out the window from my bed but as I turned my gaze back at the brunette, I then realized that he was shivering as he had his legs held tightly towards his chest.  
  
He forced out a laugh "You must think I'm a weakling now?" he murmured hugging his knees tighter as I then approached and sat beside him  
  
"What is it to me, if you're afraid of heights or thunder? Besides Its not as if I'll care or anything. "  
  
The brunette gave me a wary smile "My mother and father both died in a storm such as this, bandits, a whole lot of them attacked my hometown!"  
  
"Sasarai..." I mumbled gazing at him, I couldn't really tell if he was crying or if he was smiling. Either way I was feeling piteous towards him.  
  
"A man with long blonde hair...his eyes were of 2 different colors one crimson and the other was indigo colored"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That bastard, was the reason for all my lost! Family! Friends! My home! My...innocence..." he continued, but this time I was sure he was sobbing. What did he mean that he had lost his innocence; I understand family, friends and home but-wait! Does that mean he was---  
  
"Luc, I'm sorry. I guess I'm starting to babble again, just forget everything I said now, okay?" Sasarai looked at me pleadingly  
  
I snorted but to his surprise as well as mine, I pulled his limp body towards myself. It was so sudden that he fell against my chest. "L-luc" he mumbled as I held him tighter, I wanted to comfort him...somehow...  
  
Sasarai was breathing heavily, he was still sobbing but he didn't resist my touch, to mention that he had snuggled closer to me, as he circled his slender arms around my waist.  
  
"Thanks Luc!" he mumbled, as I blushed. Somehow he's moaning had ceased and his usual cheerfulness and flintiness had returned  
  
"...I swear you are such a slut!"  
  
"Really?" Sasarai teased nuzzling on my neck, his hand suddenly finding it way under my shirt as he ran his fingers along my back soothingly. I was cowering in his touch as I restrained myself from purring out loud.  
  
"Wh-What the freaking hell do you thin-" I protested turning crimson but was cut off as I heard the soft breathing emitted from Sasarai, he had fallen asleep in my shoulder again but he seemed to be much more relaxed now than that of before. I sighed defeated as I pulled him closer resting my head on top his.  
  
"Oyasumi" I whispered before drifting off.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I awoke early the next morning, hoping that all that happened was all some sort of weird fantasy and all those, never really did exist but it did as I realized that Sasarai was still asleep in my chest. Not that I minded or anything.  
  
He had just opened up to me the other night not to mention telling me about his most personal insights. Did he trust me that much?  
  
Despite the comfort of having to sleep with Sasarai, my whole body hurt because of the unusual sleeping position the night before, and the least thing I wanted to do right now was to stand up, and stretch out. But I couldn't just wake Sasarai up. He seemed so peaceful and relaxed...  
  
"Sasarai!" I whispered as he only stirred a little but not bothering to open his eyes. Shit! Why the hell am I having such a hard time waking this slut up. I sighed, he wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon so I decided to carry him instead. Finally I get to stand up.  
  
I carried the brunette and headed to my bed, in which I laid him there peacefully. I smiled, glancing at him once more as I gathered some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
By the time I was out of the shower, Sasarai was sitting on bed, then started blushing as he saw me come out. I raised a brow at him signaling him to stop gawking. He gave me one of his innocent grins and stood up, and started to walk towards me  
  
I was peering through the closet by then, searching for my missing headpiece and before I knew it Sasarai had rested his head in my back. Shit! What the hell does he think he's doing now?! Damn Flirt! "Thanks again, Luc you've been a really great friend...and a real soft pillow!" he said smirking as I started to redden again  
  
Sasarai moved away from me "I'll catch up to you later, okay?" he informed then scurrying off, leaving me dumbfounded.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Today started out great as I walked a long the corridors. My purpose today was to fetch my new staff from the blacksmith and while I'm at it I might as well get some elemental runes attached from Jeanne.  
  
"Luc! Hey! Luc over here!" a female voice cried out. And No it wasn't Sasarai, someone I feared would ruin this day for me. Lilly Pendragon.  
  
I sighed watching, as the girl approached me, those 2 bumbling idiots, Reed and Samus following close behind her. It had been exactly 6 months since that Pendragon girl came to Holy Harmonia. She was the typical rich kid, who always get what she want in other words a SPOILED BRAT!  
  
I sighed as I simply glared at her. "What do you want?!" I asked her coldly "Don't tell me you're lost"  
  
"Of course not! Hey! How about you accompanying me!" she said  
  
"Why!? You already have those 2 idiots of yours!"  
  
"Precisely! They're a bunch of idiots so come on Luc!"  
  
"No! I'm busy!" I rejected  
  
"Busy with what!?" Lilly barked angrily "You're such an ass, that's why you probably don't have a girlfriend yet. Hmph Lady Leknaat is such an idiot to have seen you as the perfect apprentice!" she continued as I gritted my teeth. I wouldn't mind if she insulted me as much, but I'm not letting her off for insulting the seer, my master.  
  
"Take that back Pendragon!" I barked nastily  
  
"Or else what?! I heard you're not allowed to use your true wind rune so what chances to you have?" she smirked; I was just about to hit her when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and provoking me from continuing my assault.  
  
"Luc! What are you doing, calm down!" the voice said, as I quickly realized it was Sasarai's  
  
"Hmm...who's she? Don't tell me someone actually, had the hearts to like you" Lilly ridiculed. "Hey you! Are you ACTUALLY Luc's girlfriend?" she asked the brunette as he one the other hand raised a brow, questioningly. What the!? Sasarai's a male! Damn is she blind she can't even determine the opposite sex?!  
  
Sasarai remained calm as he went in front of me, "Well, You can say that, miss!" he smiled inwardly  
  
"Oh really? Then prove it!?" Lilly smirked victoriously. Sasarai's grin became wider, as he faced me. Suddenly I felt limp, wh-what the damn hell does he want to prove!?  
  
"(Luc, don't act so nervous)" I heard the brunette say as he leaned towards me.  
  
"Sa-sara---ack!" I tried to protest but was cut of as his lips brushed against mine; he was kissing me as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I can see Lilly's smile fade away and start to fume as she started cursing and screeching then finally stomping off.  
  
Sasarai and I parted, both of us were completely flushed while Sasarai gave one of his innocent grins "How was that, Luc?" he asked as I reddened more.  
  
"I swear you are such a-" I started but was cut off  
  
"Slut? Come on Luc, I know you liked it.!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Well, You could have pulled away you know!" he grinned proudly. He had a point, why didn't I pull away. Was it because if I did that brat, Pendragon will start ridiculing me again? Or was it simply because I liked the taste of his chaste lips?  
  
I shook all the green thoughts from my head and walked away without further protests as Sasarai ginned behind my back, touching his lips with his thumb, seductively.  
  
Maybe, it wasn't so bad...as I continued the rest of the day normally.  
  
End of Chapter 5:  
  
Read and Review. Thanks for all my reviewers 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the late post! Anyways please read and review, hope you like it! ^__^ I'll change the former chapters soon, since I realized I had lots of grammatical errors. Gomen!

Chapter 6: Dreams  
  


**LUC'S POV: **

  
_The sky was dark and gloomy as it illuminated a magnificent crimson color. I glanced around my environment when something suddenly caught my attention. Somewhere in the depths of the horizon stood a large cross like object and out of curiosity I began to approach the old, abandoned relic.   
  
My eyes widened in horror as I saw Sasarai bounded in the crucifix by extensive metal chains in both his upper and lower regions. "Shit what the hell?!" I practically cursed out, almost panicking. Sasarai was not only heaved by those shackles but was also completely bare; his thin body was bruised and was covered with blood_

_  
"Dammit! Open your eyes you lazy slut!" I exclaimed, I couldn't bear seeing him like that, despite the fact that I loathed him so, or did I?  
  
The brunette stirred a bit as he opened his eyes, "L-Luc" he murmured, his own voice failing him as tears started to run down his pale, agonizing face.___

_  
"Luc………" he called out as I was somehow a taken aback. Sasarai was calling out for me and my initial reaction was to extend an arm, and reach out for him.  
  
The earth mage raised his head as he tried to extend an arm to reach me despite the heavy metal bangles that provoked him on doing so. But before I could even touch him I was suddenly engulfed by darkness, as an ominous laughter echoed through my head.  
  
_

  
Was it a dream?   
  
But--It seemed so factual…………  
  


  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  
I walked along the corridors, and headed for Leknaat's chamber. Earlier today, she had informed me that I am to finally learn the art of summoning and that a new "master" was more than willing to supervise me. Of course there was no way I can refuse.  
  
I entered the room, to see the clairvoyant already waiting and of course, that annoying wench Estella grinning at me, like the actual maniac that she is behind her. "Took you long enough, Luc dear!!" she said hysterically

 "Shut up, old hag! You have nothing to do with my purpose!" I replied only to receive a death glare from her. Well, it was true she was firstly a HAG! Not to mention an annoying-self centered-green minded-old hag!  
  
"Luc?" Leknaat began, smiling inwardly to herself. She probably heard my thoughts about Estella a while ago but didn't seem to mind about it. "I am very proud of you, my young novice, you've exceeded even the least bit of my expectations and now I had presumed that you are ready for the worst yet to come?" she said in her usual melancholic tone as I simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Very well then, from this day forward you shall be leaning the basic arts of summoning" the seer proposed "Ah! And before I forget, you are able to use your true wind rune once again, but once you misbehave, Luc-"  
  
"I get it already!" I cut her off rudely. I had no time to be scolded nor reprimanded on such matters. "By the way, this master you were saying?" I asked curiously as both Leknaat and Estella beamed  
  
"Well dear Luc! This new master of yours is someone you know very well!" Estella giggled. Someone I knew?  
  
I arched a brow at her "So? Who is?" I muttered impatiently   
  
"Luc, your new master will be none other than-"  
  


  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
  


This had turned out to be the worst day yet as I slumped in the soft cushions of my bed. Dammit! Of all the mentors Leknaat would refer to me it had to be HIM!!! I mean its bad enough having him follow me around the whole morning, not to mention having him sleep in my room at times but hell, now I had to spend my entire evening training with some stupid slut!?  
  
Worst yet, I had to pay him due respect as my master or if not I would be considered being unruly again, which might cause me my true rune. So I bet you've figured out by now whom I'm referring too?   
  
Gods! There was no way I'm ever gonna call Sasarai my master nor will I ever submit to the likes of him!   
  
  
  
My first session with Sasarai was to start at 3 in the evening and will end depending on my so-called mentor, but knowing Sasarai's plain obstinacy, he was bound to train me all throughout midnight.  
  
At quarter to 3, I made my way down to the training hall in which I was supposed to meet with him. Don't get me wrong I simply want this done and over with, NOTHING MORE!!!  
  
"Luc!" Sasarai's voice echoed as I saw him approach. "You're early? Are you really this excited to learn summoning? Or you just plainly can't resist the urge to see me?" he joked as I turned red in color. Damn horny slut, should have known he would most likely have fun "toying" with me again. "So Luc, do you want to start?" Sasarai then asked as I simply nodded in reply.  
  
"Great! So go sit down in the floor!" he instructed as I resentfully obeyed "Luc summoning as you know is in need of much absorption! So that's what I want you to do first!" he explained grinning sheepishly. I obeyed as I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself from all other thoughts.  
  
_A dark ominous being was laughing insanely, a crucifix, and a moon, which illuminated blood like in color. Sasarai! Sasarai was calling out for me as I extended an arm to reach for him but before I can even hold on to him I was engulfed by sudden darkness…………_  
  
_"Pity! That Sasarai WILL be mine, and so will you Luc," a familiar voice said. Who or what was the hell was that?!_   
  
"Luc! LUC! Open your eyes!" Sasarai exclaimed in a pleading-like voice as I suddenly came back to focus only to realize that the brunette were but inches apart from me. I blushed hard as I quickly moved away. "A-are you alright?" he asked as I wiped my face, which was by then filled with sweat 

  
"I-I'm sorry!" I whispered. Shit! What was I saying?! Why was I apologizing all of a sudden as I noticed Sasarai's dumfounded expression towards me.  
  
  


**SASARAI'S POV**  
  
Why was Luc acting so weirdly, why was he apologizing? I can't really figure out what he did wrong. Not to mention if ever HE did something wrong he would never come to terms, but why now?  
  
"Lu-Luc, are you alright?" I asked yet again  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" he replied coldly as he abruptly stood up, turning his back at me.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked calmly  
  
"Back!" was the blunt reply.  
  
I frowned with his sullen reply "So you're cowering out Luc? Hmph. So the renowned bearer of the True wind rune is nothing more than a louse I presume?" I ridiculed. Why was he being so stubborn all of a sudden!   
  
"Sasarai! Leave-me-alone!" Luc exclaimed dangerously as I then got up.  
  
"NO!!" I actually shouted at him "You are my responsibility! And Besides I am you're master if you haven't noticed yet!"  
  
"Master or no master! I told you before I can handle myself!" he scorned. Why was Luc acting like this, he was so calm just a while ago.   
  
"Luc………" I murmured, my voice faltering. I didn't want Luc getting mad especially at me and finally I noticed him stop, and gave out a long sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you! I'm just not feeling well" Luc said though he didn't bother to face me just yet. I nodded apologetically as he turned to glance at me. I smiled as I neared him and as soon as I felt him relax I then laid my head on his chest, my hands snaking around his waist contentedly. I can tell Luc was surprised with my actions as he began to tense "Sasarai!" he muttered  
  
"Hmm………"  
  
"What the fuck do you think YOU'RE doing!?" he continued, angrily  
  
"Lets see, I'm either 1. Comforting you, 2. Taking advantage of you or 3. Molesting you" I joked. At least Luc was starting to act natural again. He's so naïve as usual  
  
"I'd say you're taking advantage of me BY molesting me, and there is no such way you're trying to so call comfort me!" Luc exclaimed as I grinned, my hands now finding its way under his green colored garb, which made him cringe even more.  
  
  
**LUC'S POV**  
  
I swear Sasarai's trying to kill me! I was blushing like mad as Sasarai's hands came contact with the bare skin of my torso. I tried to protest but every time I did the damned slut would nuzzled in my neck, as the sudden sensation would make me want to relax and give in. The worst part was that I was actually moaning every time he did so, Shit was I actually enjoying his touch?  
  
"Luc?" that horny slut whispered in my ear "I guess you're fine now" he continued hesitantly pulling away  
  
"What makes you think that, I feel so---"  
  
"Awww! Come on Luc, you were actually liking it, I would have dared to go further and deeper but--!" Sasarai teased as my face turned deep crimson.  
  
"Sasarai! Zip it! I-Wouldn't-Dare-Go-Farther-whatever-that-meant!" I exclaimed word per word   
  
"Yah! Its not as if you're THAT innocent not to know!" he pouted, crossing his arms "So? Um………Luc? I know you're still in a bad mood and all but can we have a few moments of tutorial? You see I promised Leknaat-" Sasarai said,  
  
"You promised Leknaat? So you volunteered to be my "master" huh?" I assumed coldly  
  
"Yes, I thought it would have been nice." He replied  
  
"Nice? Don't you get tired of seeing me?"  
  
"No. Why should I? Are you with me?" he pouted, pretending to look hurt  
  
"ye-ye I mean n-no" I blushed, damn pleading Look of his! "Its just that we see each other almost the entire time" I reasoned   
  
"That's right! But you're just too cute to resist I guess" he smirked as I almost choked, my face redder than the usual.  
  
"Sasarai, stop it with you're flattering or shall I say flirting!"  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Sasarai waved his hand playfully. "Anyway we better get back to our topic, ne Luc?"   
  
"Ya, whatever!"  
  
The brunette sulked "Luc, aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned, closing in again.  
  
"No!" I replied automatically pacing away, knowingly how sluty he can get.  
  
"I'm your mentor so isn't it only proper that you call me "master""  
  
I can't believe this, he's really gonna torture me. "…………………" I remained silent, as I glared at the brunette evilly. "Not a chance Sasarai!" I finally exclaimed   
  
"Why not?" he pouted, cutely  
  
"I just don't want!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, its my pride not too!" I answered only to be countered back  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you're not worth to be called such"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"BECAUSE!!!!   
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Damn You!" I cursed out. He was still glancing at me innocently.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"……………………" I finally gave in as the brunette started to laugh uncontrollably, his eyes swelling with tears of hilarity.   
  
I looked at him and smiled as I stared at my ever so "bratty- master" although I would never say that in front of his face now would I?  
  


**  
SASARAI'S POV  
**  
Occasionally, Luc would be very cold but sometimes he's also very cute. Cute in such a way that you'd want to make fun of him, like what I'm doing now.  
  
So much for the basic arts of summoning, well first off, I have to teach Luc some manners. But I seriously doubt that he'd ever treat me as a master, Luc had always been the dominant one, and I kinda liked it that way but even so, he has to swallow his pride at time too.   
  
"I won't teach you summoning if you don't address me properly!" I threatened the wind mage  
  
"I'd rather learn it myself than call you my master, you indigenous slut!" he yelped, blushing hard.  
  
"Is it really that hard?"  
  
"THE FACT THAT I'M CALLING YOU THAT IS!!!!"  
  
"…………Then How about a deal, Luc?" I bribed not waiting for his reply  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"A battle, like any other, only this time, we're allowed to use our true runes right!"  
  
"I SAID NO!!!" he exclaimed as I plainly ignored him  
  
"If I win, you call me master"  
  
"………………………" Luc was silent for a moment "and if I win?"  
  
"Um……………how about you're free to do anything to me?" I teased as Luc flushed. What?! He was the one thinking of the green stuff not me "Fine, let me rephrase that! I'll be your servant and I'll be calling and treating you as "my" master. Fair enough?"   
  
" I'll think about it!" Luc growled  
  
"Great! Our competition can start tomorrow evening, same time, same place!"  
  
He raised a brow and sighed, "basically you're not heeding a word I say so do I actually have a choice?"  
  
I simply chuckled "I'm sure you won't turn me down anyhow, it's your Pride after all ne?" I whispered as Luc nodded   
  
was it actually right for me to make a deal as daring as that? I mean what if I lose; there is a possibility after all right? I'll be Luc's servant if that happens. So much for my reputation as a bishop, Luc will never turn me down.  
  
"So Luc, I guess I'll be dismissing you?"  
  
"Obviously!" He said sarcastically "You'll be sorry for offering me such a thing! I won't go easy on you Sasarai"  
  
"I don't want you too!" I replied as he nodded pleasingly before walking away.

  
"Oyasumi" I heard him in an audible whisper say I plainly smiled.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
**LUC'S POV**  
  
I didn't bother to even sleep that night since I was too busy training myself for my upcoming battle with Sasarai. I mean there was no way I could afford to lose to the likes of him especially when what is at stake was my pride.  
  
Morning came faster than I had expected as I decided to stroll around before the due time of battle. I sauntered along the large backfield, just outside the citadel and there, within the clearing I saw Sasarai. He was in his usual blue garb as he sat peacefully on the edge of the fountain. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly opened. He seemed so unperturbed and so beautiful all the same! Oh shit! Why does such pointless thoughts even bother to enter my head?  
  
Sasarai opened his eyes idly as he saw me gazing at him. He smiled and patted the vacant space beside him, offering me a sit. I nodded and approached him, obediently.  
  
For some time, neither of us dared to speak, we simply gazed at the bright horizon when Sasarai finally began. "Are you ready to lose, Luc?" he smirked  
  
"Aren't I the one who's suppose to be asking ask you that?"  
  
"Seriously Luc, you can still back out! After all, you still ARE an AMATEUR!"  
  
"Over confident slut!" I cursed, glaring at him as he in return smiled ever so innocently but it was soon replaced by a scowl, as he turned away from me, his blue eyes refusing to meet that of mine  
  
"You know, Luc. I'm really envious of you!" Sasarai muttered  
  
"And why is that?" I asked curious all the same.  
  
He forced himself to smile a bit as he then again started talking "I mean, I never had such determination as yourself! I had always been a coward, I couldn't protect my family, nor could I myself! I allowed myself to be violated………to be condemned" he muttered, tears were threatening to fall from his stoic face but he forced himself to keep calm despite the hurt he was feeling  
  
"I hate myself, I'm such an idiot for such!" he cursed himself as I simply looked at him.  
  
"You think of yourself that lowly Sasarai?"  
  
"I-I do! I ran away Luc, without even having to protect-"  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" I sneered indignantly, cutting him off.  
  
"Bu-but!?"  
  
"You know Lady Leknaat once quoted that 'Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear' I guess what she was trying to say is that you shouldn't blame yourself for those mishaps, I mean it wasn't your fault. You were after all still a kid back then, its natural that you go and cower away"   
  
"That was deep Luc, I never knew you can give such good advice" Sasarai smirked, wiping his tears  
  
"Hmph! I'm not as callous as you think I am?" I blushed, turning away from him  
  
"Hehehe, but really, it was nice!" Sasarai commented "But I didn't know you cared for me this much?" he continued, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face  
  
"I don't! You were acting pathetic so I had to!"  
  
" But nevertheless." He replied "Thank you! I'll keep your words in mind!"  
  
"Whatever! It was just a simple quote Leknaat once said to me when I was in the same situation as you were!" I shrugged, honestly but soon regretted it that I even spoke of it.  
  
"Really, I would want to hear your story Luc"  
  
"Why should I?" I defended myself  
  
"Because I told you almost all my life experiences so now it's your turn to tell your tale!  
  
"I never asked you to tell me about them so stay out of my business!"  
  
"Awww, don't be so mean!" Sasarai pouted, "I promise I'll keep my mouth shut!"   
  
"No! No!! NOO!" I exclaimed as Sasarai grimaced and sighed,   
  
"Have it your way, Luc" he muttered disappointedly but I wasn't gonna buy his pleading puppy dog face, NOT today.  
  
"Sasarai, let's go!" I said, trying to change the subject as I extended an arm out for him. He grinned mischievously as he suddenly pulled me towards him, resulting into a big SPLASH as we both fell into the fountain carelessly!  
  
I regained my composure, only to see Sasarai, grinning on top of me. I had just realized that that stupid slut had pinned me to the base of the fountain, his legs straddling my own. By then the both of us were completely soaked as Sasarai's closeness at the same times the waters iciness sent intimate chills down my spine. Damn horny slut!  
  
"What the fuck are you doing" I cursed out in mock-anger  
  
"Tell me, Luc pleeease!" the brunette begged  
  
"Tell you what!!?"   
  
"I dunno, anything about yourself!"  
  
"And if I don't?!" I questioned hysterically   
  
"I'll keep you here, like this" he replied seductively, closing in. I can sense passer by's gawking at us as I felt my blood rise up to my cheeks.  
  
"Sasarai, get off! Get off! Dammit!" I yelped in panic. Great! Rumors of me making out with Sasarai are sure to spread around again!  
  


Sasarai smiled victoriously as he stood up and sat back on the edge of the fountain, he was drenched from head to toe, but he didn't seem to care as he had his eyes fixed on me. I sat down beside him and finally had the urge to start the conversation "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How about your childhood?"  
  
"I don't know!" I replied solemnly "Ever since I was little it had always been Leknaat. I never knew my parents at birth. Whether they abandoned me or they were killed, or perhaps even deceased I couldn't care less"  
  
"I'm sorry, Luc. I didn't know"  
  
"About what? I told you I couldn't care less about the past!" I replied   
  
"So um, you've treated Lady Leknaat as your mother then?" Sasarai asked  
  
"More or less, yes! She trained me to be the person I am now, I respected her more than anything because she had given me reason but………at the same time I hated her, for isolating me…………!"  
  
"Isolating you?"  
  
"Leknaat trained me in a small deserted isle called the Magician's island, she taught me all that I am capable of now. Though She kept me away from the real world, hoping that I would grow much stronger without such emotions."  
  
"So that's where you got your touch-me-and-you-die attitude" Sasarai smirked  
  
"Zip it Sasarai!" I exclaimed "So is that well enough for you? Can we go now, I'm getting cold you know!" I added sardonically.  
  
"I wanted to know more but you're right we better change to something dry"  
  
" your fault, you damn horny slut!" I ridiculed as he only grinned. For once, I was able to open up to someone but of all the people why him? I feel comfortable and relaxed around him, could I possibly have feelings for him? Hn, Was that even possible?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
**  
SASARAI'S POV  
**  
We separated ways as we went to our rooms to get decent. Luc had finally opened up to me, Um, Well, I actually force him too but nevertheless I was glad to have actually found more about him.  
  
"Luc! He was isolated from the real world by his own master, no wonder he acts like that!" I reflected as I laid myself in bed. "No wonder he acts like a spoiled little brat" I grinned to myself before falling asleep.  
  
I awoke 30 minutes before 3 as I got up and took a quick shower, changed to my blue robe then tied my hair up to a high ponytail. I took hold of my staff and soon enough left the room in which I then headed for the place of battle.  
  
"Sasarai! Sasarai!" a female voice cried out as I turned back to see Mistress Estella and the Lady Seer, Leknaat waving at me. I smiled as I approached them,   
  


"I've heard you had a bet with Luc!" Estella said,  
  
"Indeed, he was stubborn enough that I had to take drastic measures"  
  
"But, young bishop, hence you lose?" Leknaat said, nonchalantly   
  
"If I lose, I'll bow down to Luc, and treat him as master or so he says"  
  
"I should have known there was a catch!?" Estella fumed "I'll tell Luc right now, to quit his nonsense maybe he'll reconsider! He can't treat you like some slave! I will definitely NOT allow it!" Estella exclaimed   
  
"Wait, um………actually I was the one who taught him into it!" I explained scratching my head ruefully as the female sorcerer gawked at me in disbelief.  
  
"You want to be Luc's servant?!"  
  
"Huh? Well, Its kinda fine but my real purpose is for Luc to be able to summon. "  
  
"You're gonna teach Luc to summon in battle?" Leknaat questioned   
  
"Exactly. Summoning comes from within the bearer. It is caused by great emotion such as sadness, anger, anxiety and even defeat! if I could at least shatter Luc's pride then there is a possibility that he may be able to call upon his spirit!"  
  
Leknaat nodded and smiled "Truly, young bishop I am in your dept. You are the first, my young novice ever trusted!" she said  
  
"Its actually a miracle, that, no-good-for-nothing-stubborn-sharp-mouthed-bratty--"  
  
"Zip it you old hag, or I'll shred you to tiny bits!" Luc's voice echoed from behind us as I turned around to see him glaring at us. I could feel my blood suddenly rise up to my cheeks as I took glance of him. His features looked all the same except the fact that he was grinning quiet playfully. Did something happen while I was asleep?  
  
"Is there something that I need to know?" Luc sneered as Estella cowered behind Leknaat but it wasn't she who he was approaching. I paced away a little as Luc moved closer towards me and before I knew it I was backed up to the stonewall, Luc pinning me in place.  
  
"Are you ready to lose Sasarai?" he whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Hmph. And he called me flirty and seductive!! 

  
I kept my cool as I simply chuckled "We'll see, Luc! We'll see" I replied automatically pushing him away and turning around to leave. Luc grinned before catching up to me, Leaving both Leknaat and Estella dumfounded on the intimate scene. Really, even I didn't expect that, was Luc okay?   
  
  
**LUC'S POV **  
  
Why did I do that? I really had no clue, but I kinda liked the idea on how Sasarai became nervous when I pinned him down. Maybe I should do that to him once in a while! Great now I'm acting like a Pervert! I swear Sasarai was bad influence!  
  
Sasarai and I came face to face in the field. I began to flush as the brunette smiled at me ever so sweetly, I then noticed that he had his hair tied up, which made him look girly and if I hadn't known better I would have thought that HE was a girl. But either way he was still very beau--Shit! How I hate myself and these stupid emotions!!  
  
Passer-bys gawked at us and so did both the seer and Estella as they sat down in a corner to watch our match. I grinned at Sasarai and without further warning I lunged directly at him, my long metal rod, preparing for the kill.   
  
The clashing of metal was deafening as the brunette parried most of my attacks with his own weapon, backing once in a while when needed.  
  
"Your still an Amateur, tempest!" Sasarai mocked, parrying my last assault and taking the advantage to hit me hard in the face with his bare fist. I backed away at the sudden impact as I wiped the blood, which was now dripping, from my lower lip.   
  
"Luc, back out now! I don't want to hurt you" the earth mage said, firmly  
  
"Shut up! I'm not loosing to a slut like you, not yet!" I replied back as I regained full composure  
  
"Have it your way then!!" he murmured as he clasped his hands together and chanted some sort of mantra. "Fire Arrows" he cried out as a guild of flaming sickles came out from nowhere and aimed right at me. I grinned I was easily able elude each and every one of them with great speed, humph. I wasn't known as the tempest for nothing.  
  
"Damn Sasarai! Can you stop it with your child play!" I exclaimed in mock-anger as the brunette simply smiled

"If you insist then" Sasarai muttered as again he started to chant out incomprehensible words "True Earth Rune! Earthquake" he shouted out as the ground suddenly shook and sharp edged rocks came flying directly at me. I crushed some of them but because of the plentiful number I couldn't help but to cringe once in awhile as the jagged edges of the gravel cut along the flesh of my skin making me bleed even more.  
  
"Shredding!" I countered as a gust of sharp wind blew, crushing the rocks into powder. After the outburst I tried to stand up straight, my eyes focused on Sasarai but before I knew it an immune pain suddenly hit me from behind.   
  
I glanced at my attacker, and there I saw Sasarai's damned pet, Fenrir. His sharp fangs dripping of blood, my blood as it had previously bitten me in the right arm.  
  
"Shit!" I cursed out as I grasped my rod with my other hand. I swiped my long metal staff towards the beast though it was easily able to dodge it as the next excruciating pain hit me along the side.   
  
I was bleeding like hell by then, as Fenrir's sharp fangs buried deep through my side. I moaned in pain as I then kicked the damned thing for release. Blood was gushing out from the newly brought injury.  
  
"Luc, please give up" Sasarai pleaded, his voice was suddenly tense as I could sense his eyes wandering along my now gory figure.  
  
I strived to stand up. My feet were barely supporting me, and I could feel as if I would give in any minute now. "Tr-ue wind rune!" I whispered, my eyes closing as I fell to my knees then to the solid ground, the blood from my wounds now staining the grassy fields.   
  
Have I lost…………NO! it wasn't over!"   
  
Again, I found myself in a dark scenic place; the moon was the only thing that provided light, not to say, it shone crimson in color, like that of blood!

  
**_  
Sasarai was tied within the crucifix as I stood mindlessly in front of him, "Lovely isn't it not Luc?" a familiar voice came from behind me as I looked at the intruder.  
  
He wore black allover, his eyes that of crimson and cobalt, his face was cold, and lustful as he had two long swords within his grasp!  
_**  
**_YUBER?!!!!!_**  
  
  
**SASARAI'S POV**  
  
  


Luc's body finally gave in; I couldn't stand the sight of him being so badly injured especially when I was the cause of all of it.   
  
I walked towards him, and knelt before his limp figure. Idiot. He was an idiot for not having to listen to me, didn't he know he had no chance against me!?!" Or perhaps I was the one to be damned! I was after all to blame for all these.  
  
I took Luc's limp body in my lap, his blood staining my own attire, but I didn't mind at that moment as I wrapped my arms, around his neck, silently apologizing. Luc stirred a bit as I glanced at him in delight. I had hoped that once he opened his eyes he would call out my name but rather I was taken aback as he called out another name! HIS name, that bastard YUBER'S! But how come? Wait, how come, Luc even knows him, I-I never told him such detail! Could he possibly be related to him?! Please this can't be happening!! 

  
Luc slowly opened his eyes, as he stared at me worriedly. He touched my cheeks, then slowly moving it along my lips as he smiled wearily "I'm not dead yet you know!" he said with a hint of sarcasm, I chuckled and pretended that I never heard such accursed name from his lips.  
  
Luc, sat up, and winced in pain as he held his side in which Fenrir bit a while ago. I seriously regretted giving my summon the order of finishing off Luc. "Sasarai, the game's not over." Luc said seriously  
  
"What?! You can't be serious. You can't fight in that condition" I retaliated  
  
"I can't can I?" he smirked as he stood up and clasped his hands together performing some sort of ritual. "Aeolus" he whispered softly as a strong gale of wind blew causing the audience as well as myself to block ourselves from the sudden outburst. A loud screeching sound was heard as I glanced back at the wind mage only to see a gigantic creature of some sort gliding on top of him. It was some sort of bird like creature, with heavenly-feathered wings. Its talons were sharp and it eyes shimmered blood red.   
  
"How do you like him?" Luc asked. Is that his summon? How was he able to produce such a monster? I thought unbelievingly   
  
"Guardian of Earth" I cried out as a barrier defended me from the gust of wind. "Fenrir!" I called out a second time as my summon emerged from behind me.  
  
The battle was callous and ruthless as the 2 mythical creatures fought, under their master's motivation. How? How was Luc able to produce such summon? It still bothered me since I thought of it impossible.   
  
I glanced at Luc and realized that he was breathing heavily, not to mention that he was turning paler by the second. I stared at him when something caught my attention from the corner behind of him. My eyes widened in horror as I saw HIM! He was leaning against the walls, as he glanced at me lustfully! Yuber, that bastard! Wait! Could he be controlling Luc? He was after all a bearer of a true rune if I'm not mistaken!  
  
"Luc! You idiot! Get a hold of yourself!" I cried out  
  
"…………………" Luc was silent, and simply stared at me blankly.  
  
"LUC!!!!!" I yelled again as the next thing I saw was the wind mage, faltering, his hands were shaking as if he was trying to brace himself from something  
  
I walked towards him, despite the sharp razors of wind that cut deep in my flesh. "Please Luc, get a hold of yourself!!!" I cried out, tears now threatened to fall. And as soon as I was close enough I grasped Luc by the shoulder and pulled him to a tight embrace, his eyes widening but instead of pulling away he seemed to grasp me firmer. The winds suddenly ceased, but continued nevertheless.  
  
"Sa-Sasarai………" Luc's voice murmured as I looked at him. He was like a child begging for release.   
  
"Luc please stop." I whispered as the wind mage buried his head within my chest, which took me by surprise. His hands were still shivering and I could hear soft sobs from him. Was he crying? Or was I hearing things?  
  
"I lost" the wind mage finally said as the winds abruptly stopped. His summon disappearing into thin air.  
  
"No you didn't" I whispered back, wrapping my arms around him protectively. "I did for letting him use………" I continued as I let he cry in my arms.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7:  
  
Longest chapter I wrote! Oh well! Yaaay! Yuber! Sorry if it was a bit confusing but It'll get clearer as you read on. Read and Review!  
  
Yuber's rune is the eightfold rune right? Nothing is really known much about it so I'm gonna make things up. The only I know about his rune that it has something to do with his 1. Immortality 2. Summoning monsters and 3. Teleportation is derived from this rune.  
  
Does anyone have suggestions for what kinds of powers this rune has?  
  



End file.
